The Dance
by Knis
Summary: Rikkai's school dance is coming up, yet Sanada and Yukimura don't have dates. */Alpha Pair, Shounen-ai, oneshot/*


**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or its characters and blahblahblah.**

* * *

Sanada knew what event was coming up at his school. After all, he wasn't blind nor deaf; he had seen all the posters up in various hallways and heard every girl in school giggling about it. But just because Sanada knew Rikkaidai would be hosting an end-of-year dance party didn't mean he was planning on attending.

Or at least he hadn't planned on attending until a certain someone convinced him otherwise.

"So, are you going?" Yukimura asked one lunch hour, looking up at Sanada through his eyelashes. He prodded at his rice with chopsticks.

"Where?" said Sanada.

"The dance," said Yukimura as if it was obvious. "I heard some girls had asked you out already."

They had, thought Sanada. And all five of them had left in heartbroken tears. "I'm not going," the vice-captain said. He had much better things to do than attend a party with loud music and awkward dancing.

"Oh." Yukimura looked up at him. "I'm going."

The message was clear in Yukimura's eyes. _I'm going so you should be going too._

Sanada swallowed. "I can't dance."

"But it's the last big event we're having while we're still in middle school," said Yukimura as if that would convince him to go. "The rest of the team is going. What kind of vice-captain would you be if you didn't go too?"

Sanada sighed, seeing exactly what Yukimura was doing. Sometimes Yukimura could be such a scheming, manipulative, controlling, stunning and absolutely gorgeous person. Sanada knew he didn't really stand a chance at this point. Yukimura was stubborn and would not cease bothering him until he accepted to attend the event.

"Fine," said Sanada, admitting defeat. Yukimura gave him a satisfied smile and Sanada felt himself flush.

He wondered if Yukimura had a date yet... Maybe he should ask him.

No doubt girls had asked Yukimura out already. They already asked the bluenette out often enough when a school dance wasn't in the making. How could anyone not want to ask Yukimura Seiichi out? Yukimura was the strongest, nicest, and most beautiful person in the whole school... well, in Sanada's opinion at least.

The bell rang before Sanada could ask Yukimura anything. The captain cleaned up his lunch and went back to his own classroom with a goodbye wave directed at Sanada.

Sanada numbly waved back, now fully thinking about his long-term crush towards his male best friend. Even if his rational mind knew better, Sanada's love-stricken side still smiled goofily all throughout class while thinking of what would happen if he were the one taking Yukimura to the dance.

* * *

"So you are attending the dance after all," said Yanagi after tennis practice. "I see Seiichi got to you too."

"Hn," Sanada grunted.

Yanagi smiled in that all-knowing way. "Are you planning on asking anyone out?" he asked in a very suggestive manner.

Sanada panicked, looking around to make sure Yukimura was still in the showers. "Be quiet, Renji. I'm not going to ask him out and you know it." Damn the dataman and his limitless knowledge of things he shouldn't be aware of.

"But you should ask him to go with you. Seeing you gushing over him on the sidelines is getting depressing."

"I can't." Sanada looked down. Yukimura was his best friend. It would only make things awkward between them if the bluenette knew of Sanada's feelings.

Yet, Sanada couldn't stop thinking about it on his way back home, and again later as he did his homework before bed. He sat at his desk, the lamp flickering light on his boring geography homework. All he could think about was different ways and possibilities in which he could ask Yukimura to the dance. Even if he knew he didn't have the guts to say it to Yukimura himself and even if he knew they wouldn't work, Sanada still thought about it almost obsessively.

"Do you have a date Yukimura? No? How about you go with me then?"

"Come to the dance with me, Yukimura. It's better than nothing."

"You are tarundoru if you don't come to the dance with me, Yukimura," said Sanada, staring at his menacing reflection in the mirror. He paused for a second, realizing how idiotic he sounded when saying lame lines out loud to himself. He groaned, mentally slapping himself. "Tarundoru, Genichirou!" Really, he shouldn't be doing this. It was getting his hopes up for nothing, imagining Yukimura saying yes and then living happily ever after. Doing this was really not healthy.

Why did the stupid school arrange for this stupid dance anyways? It wasn't like Sanada knew how to dance. The whole team would have a date and he'll just be stuck moping in the corner and being awkward. There was no way he would be dancing and making a fool of himself on the dance floor. Not even Yukimura could convince him to do that.

…Well… unless Yukimura wanted to dance with him. Then Sanada might give it a shot.

* * *

The following few days had Sanada becoming increasingly tense.

Everyday it felt like more and more girls were asking Yukimura out.

Luckily, Sanada had learned from Yanagi that Yukimura still had no date to the dance and was rejecting all offers that came his way. Sanada had been the same too, not really listening to the few girls who had asked him out. They cried too much for his liking.

But every time Sanada saw a girl nervously taking to Yukimura in a corner, he became very jittery and couldn't breath until he saw Yukimura shaking his head and saying sorry to the girl. Only then did Sanada sigh in relief.

"…A lot of people have been asking you out, huh?" said Sanada during morning practice.

"You there! Run faster!" Yukimura shouted to a non-regular, looking all-mighty as always in his Child of God mode. "Yeah, I guess so. What about it?"

"Well… you haven't said yes to anyone and Renji said you don't have a date to the dance yet," said Sanada.

"Marui, I see that gum! Swallow it before I punch it out of you!" yelled Yukimura, pointing at the redhead. He then shrugged. "I don't want to go to the dance with some girl I don't know. It's a social party so I would like to interact with people I get along with."

"Oh," said Sanada lamely. "So you're not planning on saying yes to anyone?"

Yukimura stopped and looked directly into Sanada's eyes. "I would say yes if the right person asks me," he said. "Besides, I'm sure you understand my reasons. I heard you have also been getting your fair share of invitations, Sanada. Are you also not planning on going with anyone?"

"I don't know," was Sanada's best answer to that.

They didn't discuss the dance party for the rest of the practice.

"You're not gonna ask captain to go to the dance with you?" Niou asked Sanada in the changing room.

Sanada's eyebrow twitched and he was torn between panicking about how Niou knew he wanted to ask out Yukimura or just slapping Niou while telling him to mind his own business.

He decided upon the latter minus the slapping in the end. "No, it's none of your business, Niou," said Sanada.

"Fine. Lose your chance to ask Yukimura then. Be the only one without a date. See if I care," said Niou.

Huh? The others had dates? Well he knew Yukimura didn't have one but he hadn't really asked the others about it yet…

Sanada looked over at Yanagi. "Renji, who are you going with?" asked Sanada.

Akaya's ears perked up from the other end of the room and he dashed over, clinging to Yanagi's arm. "You may be the vice-captain, but you can't steal my date, Sanada-senpai!" cried out Akaya, looking very defensive about it.

Yanagi chuckled and ruffled Akaya's hair affectionately. "Akaya asked me last week, Genichirou." Akaya stuck his tongue out at Sanada.

The vice-captain rolled his eyes. "Relax, Akaya. I wasn't about to ask Renji out," he said. He then turned to Niou. "And who are you going with?"

Niou opened his mouth, then stopped as if just now realizing something. He turned his head around, looking for his doubles partner.

"Hey _Yeah_gyuu!" shouted Niou, attracting the attention of everyone in the room.

Yagyuu stopped in the middle of buttoning up his shirt. "What is it, Niou-kun?"

"Come to the dance with me."

Yagyuu gave Niou what could only be described as a death glare. He pushed up his glasses and said very clearly, "That would not be appropriate, Niou-kun."

Niou frowned. "You suck, Yagyuu," he snapped at the gentleman before resuming his discussion with Sanada. "So Yagyuu's my date. He just needs a bit of convincing."

"Ah…" said Sanada. For once, he felt kind of bad for Yagyuu for having to put up with Niou all the time.

Really, everyone was taking this dance party far too seriously for Sanada's liking.

* * *

"Hyoutei wants to have a practice match with us," said Yukimura, sitting at the desk next to Sanada.

"Ah. Perhaps we should then," said Sanada. "But it's their turn to come here. I'm not going all the way to Hyoutei again." With Atobe's cheering squad, Sanada never liked going to Hyoutei.

"Um… excuse me?" came a timid voice from behind Sanada. The vice-captain turned around, seeing a small girl fidgeting in place.

"Yes?" said Sanada.

"S-Sanada-senpai, c-can I talk to you?" asked the small girl.

Sanada felt like just saying no, but that would be mean. And she might start crying in front of the whole class. It was better to be in a more private area, so that she could cry without attracting everyone's attention.

Sanada got out of his seat. "I'll be right back," he told Yukimura.

Sanada had been right. Once they were in a deserted hallway, the girl blushed, held out a pink envelop and proceeded to declare her undying love for Sanada, saying that she had liked him since she first laid eyes on him, how she always watches his tennis practices and that she really wanted to go to the dance as Sanada's date.

He sighed. Breaking hearts was never fun.

"Look, uh, I'm flattered but I can't," said Sanada, scratching the back of his head.

Immediately, tears rose to the girl's eyes. Sanada cursed under his breath.

"B-But w-why? You n-never say y-yes to anyo-one," said the girl. "A-Am I not good e-enough?"

"Listen, err, it's not you," said Sanada. "It's just that I like someone else." Once he said that, there was usually nothing else they could say to counter it. The girl nodded, wiping her eyes and admitting defeat. Sanada gave her back the letter and she walked off with her head down.

Sanada turned back to return to his classroom. But the moment he turned the corner, he nearly bumped into a smaller figure with dark blue hair.

"Y-Yukimura?" said Sanada. Why was Yukimura standing there? Had he listened in on his conversation with the girl.

"Sorry, I was curious," said Yukimura, as if it was a proper excuse for eavesdropping. "I always wondered how you rejected all those poor girls."

"It's nothing interesting," said Sanada gruffly.

"Hm… I suppose not," said Yukimura. There was a pause, and then, "So who's this person you like?"

Sanada felt himself turning pale. "W-What?"

Yukimura's smiling face turned very serious all of a sudden, looking very intensely at Sanada's paling features. "Oh my god, I thought you had lied to the girl to get her to leave you alone. Do you really have someone you like?" said Yukimura. Sanada's face was enough of an answer.

Sanada turned his face away from Yukimura's prying stare.

"So who is it?" pressed Yukimura.

"No one," choked out Sanada.

"Don't lie, you suck at it," said Yukimura, scolding. "Come on, you can tell me. We're friends, right?"

_That's exactly why I can't tell you! _Sanada internally shouted.

"Do I know her?" Yukimura didn't let up, his hand like a vice on Sanada's arm.

Sanada knew his chances of escape were dwindling.

"It's not… a girl," whispered Sanada very hesitantly.

Yukimura didn't miss a beat, as if it didn't bother him at all that Sanada had just admitted to liking a guy. "Do I know him then?" asked the bluenette.

Slowly, Sanada nodded. Yukimura looked away thoughtfully.

"Hm, so I know him." said Yukimura. "Are you really not planning on telling me who it is?"

"…I'm sorry," said Sanada, his face looking very strained. "I-I can't tell you."

Yukimura frowned, looking suddenly very angry. "You can't tell me?" he said, sounding very demanding. It was probably the first time Sanada had said no to him like this. "Why not?"

"B-Because… I just can't. Please understand, Yukimura," said Sanada. It seemed like telling Yukimura of his feelings or having the bluenette angry were his only two options.

"Fine," said Yukimura, sounding resigned. He crossed his arms; never a good sign. "I get it. You don't trust me."

"No, Yukimura, that's not-"

"And here I thought we were best friends. Nice to see that's what you really think of me," said Yukimura. The bell rang and Yukimura stomped off in the direction of his own classroom, leaving Sanada alone in the hallway.

* * *

Sanada and Yukimura didn't talk for a whole day after that. Sanada couldn't think of anything to say that would make the situation any better and Yukimura appeared completely uninterested in being in the same room as Sanada.

The next time Yukimura spoke to him was the day before the dance, during their practice matches against Hyoutei, who had come out to Rikkai and even brought their cheering squad with them, much to Sanada's annoyance.

Sanada's game wasn't at its best and he was obviously very distracted, having lost three games to Oshitari. Sanada won the match in the end, but with much more difficulty than usual and only after Yukimura had shouted at him to stop playing like a sissy girl.

Again, they didn't speak in the locker rooms after the matches were over. Sanada knew he had played badly and didn't need Yukimura's disapproving stare to tell him that. Even though they had won against Hyoutei, the mood wasn't a high one. Sanada left quietly and took the bus alone.

He was in a really big mess… one that he didn't know how to get out of. If he didn't tell Yukimura the truth, then Yukimura would remain angry. And if he told Yukimura the truth… it could ruin their relationship… Yukimura might think he was disgusting.

Sanada just didn't know what to do.

He didn't take the bus home, not feeling like sitting in is bedroom alone and wallowing in his own pity. He went in town, roaming by a few stores and window shopping. He stopped at a clothing store that had formal suits on display. Sanada didn't like that he was still thinking about the dance, but he had promised Yukimura that he would attend, so that's what he was going to do. Sanada wondered for the first time what he should wear to the dance. Surely he didn't need a fancy suit, Sanada thought uncertainly, looking at a pricey tuxedo through the glass.

After that, Sanada ended up in the large bookstore he often frequented. He wasn't really looking for anything in particular, just browsing through shelves to pass the time and checking if there were any new history books out. But then he stopped and saw a book with a title that caught his attention.

_A Beginner's Guide to Dancing: Ballroom dances._

Sanada found himself picking up the book and flipping through the pages before his brain could even begin to process what he was doing. There were many different dances listed… waltz, tango, foxtrot, quickstep, all with descriptions, pictures and directions about how to properly execute them. Sanada soon found himself engrossed in it, staring very intensely at the guidelines, trying to keep them in his memory so that he could maybe try it out later.

"Ballroom dancing, _ahn_?"

Sanada jolted, turning around and coming face-to-face with someone he really did not want to see right now.

He put the book back on the shelf. "What do you want, Atobe?" said Sanada.

Atobe had that stupid insight look he had during today's matches. "Ore-sama heard Rikkaidai was having a dance party soon," he said. "Are you trying to avoid completely embarrassing yourself on the dance floor, Sanada?"

"It's none of your business, Atobe," growled Sanada.

"Perhaps not. But there are much better ways to learn than reading a silly cheap book," said Atobe. "Ore-sama was taught by only the highest calibre teachers in all styles of ballroom dance."

Sanada sighed. "Good for you."

Atobe shook his head, a look of pity directed towards Sanada. "I suppose it can't be helped. Come, Sanada, I will grace you with my knowledge!" he said, patting Sanada's shoulder sympathetically. "Ore-sama is feeling very generous today."

Sanada blinked. "Huh?"

* * *

He didn't know how this had happened. This was the last scenario Sanada would have expected. Yet, here he was, in his own bedroom, a good two hours into dance training.

"No no _no_, you big oaf," said Atobe, directing Sanada's hand to his hip. "If you are to be the leading man in this dance, then you must stop stepping on your partner's shoes every few steps."

Sanada looked down at his feet. "Sorr-"

"And don't look down! You must keep eye contact with your partner at all times!"

Sanada let out an aggravated breath. "Fine," he said and tightened his hold on Atobe's hand and hip. He just kept thinking about the dance tomorrow and the small, nearly impossible chance he had of actually dancing with Yukimura. Regardless of the chances it had of happening, Sanada wanted to be ready for anything.

The music in the background was soft and slow. Atobe could move with flawless grace and in perfect tune with the instruments, but Sanada felt more and more like a stumbling idiot with every minute that passed.

Maybe it really was hopeless, Sanada thought. There was no way he could master dancing in only a few hours before the day of the dance in his small bedroom with barely any place to move properly.

Atobe rewinded the CD and got back into position. Sanada took deep breaths and took his first few steps as the song began. To his own surprise, he didn't immediately stumble and Atobe didn't start degrading him right away.

"So, who is the unlucky person who will be your partner at the dance tomorrow?" asked Atobe.

"None of your business," said Sanada. He spun in place, his feet staying in the right position for once.

"How rude. Ore-sama is going through an enormous amount of trouble to help you and here you are being disrespectful."

Turn to the left, a few steps, then to the right, remembered Sanada. "I don't have a date," he said.

"I thought you would have asked your captain out, since you are always making moon eyes at him," said Atobe. When Sanada stiffened and stumbled backwards, Atobe grinned. "Ah, was I right?"

"I-It doesn't matter right now. Yukimura is angry at me anyways. We probably won't even talk at the dance tomorrow," said Sanada.

"If you say so. Now straighten out your posture," said Atobe, gripping Sanada's hand so hard that Sanada lost all feeling in his hand. "So far you've only improved the barest minimum. You've gone from being a stumbling lout to an awkward buffoon."

Sanada nodded and went back to work. His legs and arms ached from the afternoon matches and the hours of dance practice, but he didn't admit anything out loud to Atobe.

Soon enough, Sanada had completed an entire dance without tripping over anything. Sanada smiled, looking very pleased with himself while Atobe began praising his own brilliant teaching methods for Sanada's success.

Then a knock sounded on the door.

Without thinking, Sanada said "Come in", expecting either his mother or nephew to open the door.

Instead, Rikkaidai's captain walked in.

"Sorry for coming in so late Sanada but I wanted to apolog…ize… for…" Yukimura's sentence drifted off when he walked inside the room and looked in front of him, his eyes gone wide. Time seemed to freeze for Sanada, who slowly realized his mistake a moment too late.

Sanada immediately separated himself from Atobe, retreating his hand from the Hyoutei player's and realizing how awfully close their positions had been.

"Y-Yukimura, it's not… it's not what you think," said Sanada. He could practically hear the puzzle pieces clicking in place inside Yukimura's head. This was bad. This was so much worse than anything that had happened before. "He was just… Atobe was just teaching me how to-"

"I'm sorry for interrupting then," said Yukimura coldly. Sanada felt his heart shatter at Yukimura's icy voice. Before he could say anything else, Yukimura had turned around and left, slamming the door behind him.

Sanada was frozen in a state of helplessness, his hand still extended towards the door in the now silent room.

"Well then, I suppose I'll be going," said Atobe, stretching out his stiff arms and picking up his bag. He gave Sanada a bored look. "You better run after him, you know. Or else you'll regret it."

Sanada didn't think much more than that. Right… Atobe was right. He had to fix this. He didn't know how, but he had to do something. He sprinted out of his room, saying nothing to his concerned-looking mother who asked him where he was going and why Yukimura had left so quickly. All Sanada could think about was getting to Yukimura on time.

Yukimura was there, a few houses away and walking underneath a streetlamp with his head down. Sanada ran after him, shouting "Yukimura!" as loud as he dared. Yukimura looked back for a split second and began running away. Sanada gritted his teeth and ran faster, determined to catch up to his captain.

They had run all the way to the end of the street by the time Sanada finally caught up to Yukimura, grabbing his wrist and stopping him. They panted, out of breath from running. Yukimura refused to look at Sanada, desperately trying to shove Sanada away but the vice-captain held on tightly.

"Yukimura…please, listen to me," said Sanada, pleading.

"There's nothing to talk about!" shouted Yukimura. "Let me go." His voice sounded different and Sanada turned the bluenette around. Yukimura was hiding his eyes behind his other arm but that didn't stop Sanada from seeing the tears rolling down his cheeks. Sanada's heart stopped with the realization that he had made his captain cry.

"Yukimura… I-"

"Shut up!" Yukimura yanked his hand back with more force than Sanada thought possible. "I came to your house to apologize for my behaviour, but I guess that's not necessary now that your secret's out. Why don't you just go back to Atobe?" His voice held far too much anger and malice than it should for someone who was crying.

"I'm not going out with him. Believe me, Yukimura," said Sanada.

"I don't care who you are dating or not… the fact still remains that you're not telling me the truth!" cried out Yukimura. His raised his fist and weakly punched at Sanada's chest. "And to think I trusted you… to think I actually liked…" Yukimura shook his head, more tears falling out of his eyes.

Rather then pointlessly trying to talk to Yukimura again, Sanada instead took a step forward and wrapped his arms around the bluenette. Yukimura struggled for a minute before he lost his energy. Sanada could feel him trembling, wiping his eyes against Sanada's shirt.

"I'm sorry, Yukimura," said Sanada, gently rocking the captain and running his hand soothingly up and down Yukimura's back. He would never have been so bold as to hug his captain under normal circumstances but he couldn't help it after seeing Yukimura like this. "I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

Yukimura merely shook his head against Sanada's chest, wetting the material of his shirt. He was no longer moving to get free, now leaning back against Sanada's warmth. Yukimura hated it. He hated that despite his anger, his whole body melted in Sanada's arms, longing for more of that warmth. He wanted to shout at Sanada, kick him and hit him for hurting him like this. But at the same time, he wanted Sanada to stay there, embracing him forever. Yukimura had never cried over this… over a heartbreak of all things. Then again, he had never been heartbroken before.

Yukimura tightened his grip on Sanada. No. He didn't want this. Yukimura was not really to just let go of Sanada like this, to hand him over to some other guy just like that. He didn't care who it was… no one was worthy of having his vice-captain.

"Sanada come to the dance with me," said Yukimura, making it sound more like a demand than a request. He looked up with bright eyes.

"I'm already going to the dance. I told you I would," said Sanada. His finger reached out and wiped an escaped tear from the bottom of Yukimura's cheek. The bluenette flushed red.

"No, I mean, come with me… as my d-date," said Yukimura. He hated how he stuttered, nervously awaiting Sanada's answer.

"But… we're not-"

"I know. But we both don't have dates so…" Yukimura bit his lip, looking down at his shoes. "If you won't tell me the truth, then at least do this for me. Please, Sanada."

The seconds of silence that followed was torturous. Yukimura felt his heart thumping so hard that it felt ready to burst out of his chest. When Sanada still didn't answer, Yukimura felt his throat clogging up again, his heart shattering and his eyes filling with water at the silent rejection.

"It's fine… nevermind," said Yukimura, emotionless. "It was stupid of me to ask."

Then suddenly, Yukimura felt fingers lifting his chin up. He barely got a blurry glimpse of Sanada's smouldering eyes before feeling something crash against his lips. It took a moment for Yukimura to realize that the heat against his mouth was another set of lips... Sanada's lips... Sanada's lips on his and kissing him.

Yukimura froze like a statue, unable to process what was happening. All he felt was heat, warmth on his lips, spreading throughout his whole body and stealing his breath away. It was when he felt Sanada's tongue, slippery and unsure, licking at his closed lips that Yukimura burst into action. He kissed back, pouring all of his feelings into the hard liplock; all of his anger, his sadness, his ecstatic surprise… all bottled in together and released as their mouths and tongues clashed. It was messy and neither of them knew what to do but it felt so so good that they only clung tighter to each other, not letting the other escape even if it was the last thing on their minds. They could feel each other's questions and uncertainty being kissed away, leaving nothing but raw craving in their veins.

When they pulled back, possibly minutes later, Yukimura found himself dizzy from the lack of air, his feet barely touching the ground for how tightly Sanada was holding him.

"I-I'll see you at the dance tomorrow?" said Sanada's panting voice as he gently put Yukimura down.

"Yeah…" said Yukimura, dazed and touching his lips with the edge of his fingertips. Their eyes met and they might have shared another kiss after that, both eager for that heady rush it came with right before they parted ways without another word.

On his way back home, Sanada couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of victory, strong like he had just won the Nationals, like he had just accomplished the only thing that ever really mattered.

Then again, maybe this was better than winning any tournament, thought Sanada.

* * *

Sanada looked at himself in the mirror. He glared.

He looked really bad. He wasn't allowed to wear his cap to the dance because that was just not proper, but still Sanada really wished he could wear it. Instead, his hair had been combed and flattened by his insistent mother after she found out he was attending a nice school dance with his friends. She had laid out clothes for him too and Sanada now wished he had gone out and bought proper clothing beforehand.

Checkered shirts most definitely did not suit him.

Sighing, Sanada adjusted his tie and tried to convince himself that he most definitely did not look stupid. He was really nervous. The dance was in an hour. He would see Yukimura in an hour for the first time after having kissed him last night. The memory still made Sanada blush bright red.

He paced around his room for a while longer and then brushed his teeth for a whole five minutes. As was expected, his mom made a fuss when Sanada walked in the living room, cooing about how he looked "so handsome" and "so grown up" all the while straightening out his shirt.

"I'm not a kid, mom!" said Sanada, shoving her hands back and frowning.

He didn't ask his parents to drive him to the school dance because that would be much too _embarrassing_, in front of his friends and date no less. Sanada found his cheeks flushing again while thinking of Yukimura as his date. Sanada left his house in a hurry before his mom could grow too suspicious of his constantly blushing face.

He arrived at the school without much trouble. The sky was clear and only just beginning to darken. From outside, Sanada could hear pounding music coming from the gyms. He didn't spot Yukimura or any of his teammates so he assumed they were inside already.

After taking a final deep breath, Sanada opened the doors and stepped inside the gymnasium.

* * *

Once he spent about a dozen minutes inside the school's gymnasium where the dance was taking place, Sanada was soon faced with a very bad situation. He stood there, looking at the dance floor with something akin to disgust on his face.

The crowd of students were moving in beat to the music. Sanada wouldn't have called it dancing though. Instead, it looked like dry humping and grinding.

Sanada paled. Why were people dancing like this? Was he supposed to… with Yukimura…? Atobe's lessons hadn't mentioned this type of dancing at all. He was surprised half the girls in the school weren't already pregnant with the way they were grinding against the guys.

"Yagyuu, let's go dance!" shouted Niou over the music. Yagyuu looked equally disgusted with the students' dancing and instead set off to discuss it with the nearby chaperone. Niou rolled his eyes and sat down, looking grumpy about this whole thing.

Sanada went to Yanagi, trying to act like this wasn't bothering him at all.

"Are we… supposed to dance like this?" asked Sanada.

"You can dance however you like, Genichirou," replied Yanagi calmly.

Sanada's frown only deepened. There was no way in hell he would be grinding against anyone on the dance floor. He sighed and went back to looking at his surroundings. He had met up with Niou, Yagyuu and Yanagi immediately after entering the gym. Marui was by the food bar, stuffing his face as Jackal tried to stop him. Poor Jackal was simultaneously looking back at his date, a tall girl with long black hair, with an apologetic gaze.

The last two people missing were Yukimura and Akaya. Sanada was getting more and more jittery by the second.

"Do you think they're outside? Maybe we should go look for them," said Sanada for the third time since he came in.

"Calm down Genichirou. They'll both be here soon," said Yanagi, calmly sipping at a drink that Sanada was hoping was non-alcoholic. A drunk data master was the last thing the world needed.

"_Yanagi-senpaiii!"_

The loud screech was the only warning they got before a tornado of Akaya came rolling in and attached itself to Yanagi's arm. The brat didn't look too bad in a shirt and vest, thought Sanada. It was much better than his own shirt... The vice-captain still thought his shirt wasn't far off from a tablecloth.

"Where's Yukimura?" asked Sanada, hoping Akaya had seen the bluenette.

"Captain Yukimura helped me get ready!" said Akaya. "He's coming right now, look!"

Akaya pointed somewhere behind them and Sanada followed the finger's direction. It was then that Sanada saw him. Yukimura was there, smiling in that beautiful way that left Sanada breathless as he approached them.

"Sorry I'm late," said Yukimura. "I got a little… carried away getting ready." He looked down sheepishly.

"Y-You look nice," stuttered out Sanada the moment he thought it. No, that wasn't right. Yukimura always looked stunningly beautiful, more so than Sanada would ever like to admit. _Nice_ was definitely not the best word to describe how amazing Yukimura looked.

Seeing Yukimura flush shyly made color rise in Sanada's face as well. "Thank you, Sanada," said Yukimura. Sanada swallowed, looking attentively at Yukimura's mouth. Those pink petal-soft lips looked exquisite, even more so now that Sanada knew how they tasted.

Niou pushed Yukimura forward. "Come on, lovebirds. Don't stand so far away," said the trickster. "Be like a normal couple and dance or something."

"I can't dance." said Sanada with a glare at Niou. He wiped his sweaty palms on his pants.

"Didn't Atobe teach you how to dance?" asked Yukimura, raising an eyebrow.

"He did… but not _that_ sort of dancing," said Sanada, pointing at the near-humping that was going on the dance floor. Middle school students should _not_ be dancing like that.

"Oh." Yukimura only just now seemed to realize how _inappropriate_ everyone's movements were. "Well, we don't have to dance like that. I would like to see what you learned."

Sanada knew this would not end well. Already he was forgetting everything Atobe had thought him. He was going to make a fool of himself and step on Yukimura's shiny shoes and everything would go wrong.

Yukimura sensed Sanada's hesitation. "I mean, this _is_ a dance and I really wanted to dance with you," said Yukimura. "But I'm not going to force you to do something you don't want to do."

Oh god no. Yukimura was guilt-tripping him into this. Sanada knew that tone and those pleading eyes. Why was it that when Yukimura said something like "I'm not going to force you", it somehow ended with Sanada feeling really guilty about saying no? This was exactly why Yukimura always got what he wanted.

This was going to be really bad. "…Okay," said Sanada, admitting defeat. "But just one dance."

Yukimura beamed and suddenly everything was good again. "Thank you, Sanada."

Their hands met hesitantly and they walked to the dance floor, going to a more abandoned section where people were dancing in a much cleaner way. Sanada was still in a bit of shock at how lucky he was that Yukimura was going to the dance with him. They were like a couple now… just like Sanada had dreamed about for far too long.

"Um… okay," said Sanada. They were still and facing each other, Yukimura looking at Sanada as if waiting for him to initiate the dance. Sanada had never felt more awkward in his life. "I'm uh, supposed to put my hand on your hip and my other stays in your hand."

Yukimura looked very amused. "So I have the woman's position?"

"No! I mean, I just… that's how I learned and…"

"It's alright," said Yukimura, chuckling. "I was just teasing you."

Sanada nodded and then put his full focus on the task at hand: putting his hand on Yukimura's hip. It took him a few seconds to gather up the courage to press his clammy palm on Yukimura's bony side and once he did it, he exhaled loudly in relief.

They began dancing like that. Sanada led as best he could, taking a few steps forward and to the side slowly, letting Yukimura follow along. He tried swaying to the music, but the current song playing had a very fast rhythm and didn't help at all. It was just as terrible as Sanada had imagined.

"Sorry," said Sanada. He knew he wasn't that good and that this type of ballroom dancing was just odd at a school dance.

"I'm just glad I got to come here with you, Sanada," said Yukimura, smiling. "I don't care if you can't dance; I can't either. Just being close together like this is good."

Sanada flushed for the millionth time that night. The fast song then ended abruptly and changed for what was undoubtfully a slow romantic song. Couples appeared on the dance floor as if from nowhere, embracing and turning in slow circles.

Yukimura's arms went up and wrapped around Sanada's shoulders. Sanada pushed aside his nerves and let his own hands wrap around a slender waist, feeling his heart pumping at a freakishly fast pace. They were so close that Sanada could hear Yukimura's every breath. Their movements were slow, turning in circles. Sanada was a bit dizzy, either from the turning or because Yukimura was so close and they were slow dancing together and this was all too good to be true.

"So about this person you like… the one you didn't want to tell me about…" whispered Yukimura.

"It was you," admitted Sanada.

"Ah, I thought so. I was just making sure," smiled Yukimura. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Sanada's lips. "You should have just said so from the start."

"Ah… I was afraid you didn't feel the same way." said Sanada, breathless from that small press of lips. He just wanted to move their mouths together again and again but he restrained himself.

"So was I," said Yukimura. They both looked at each other and laughed at how oblivious they had both been. Then since they were still so close together, they wordlessly decided to kiss each other again, lazy and unhurried. The song ended but they didn't stop, too absorbed in exploring each other's mouths. Kissing Yukimura felt so good, thought Sanada. He never wanted to stop. It felt almost natural, like they had actually been together like this for years instead of just a day.

Then someone wolf-whistled and yelled "Hey lovebirds, get a room!"

They pulled apart, Sanada glaring back at Niou for the comment. It wasn't just Niou. Akaya, Yanagi, Marui, Yagyuu and even Jackal were looking at them and snickering, whispering amongst themselves.

He was going to kill them all for interrupting his moment with Yukimura, thought Sanada. Yes, they would all suffer painful deaths, Niou especially. It will soon be known as the Great Rikkai Tennis Team Homicide.

Yukimura chuckled. "It's alright, Sanada. They're just messing with us," he said.

"Yeah..." grumbled Sanada. He still thought his team should just mind their own business.

But then Yukimura took hold of his hands again and Sanada completely forgot about his murderous plans towards his team.

* * *

The dance lasted a long time, until Sanada was yawning and his eyelids were drooping with sleepyness. It was way past his bedtime and the loud music and dancing had tired him out more than he had expected.

"We'll be tired for practice tomorrow," said Yukimura.

"Yeah," agreed Sanada. The street was oddly quiet and dark and Sanada had decided that he didn't want Yukimura walking home by himself this late at night so they were walking together to the bluenette's house. They were still holding hands, now feeling like it was the most normal thing in the world to do.

"But I had fun," said Yukimura, grinning and shoving Sanada's side with his elbow. "You don't dance half-bad."

Sanada grunted. At least he knew he danced better than Yanagi. No one should ever have to see the monstrosity that is Yanagi's dancing ever again.

Yukimura's house was as dark and quiet as the streets when they arrived. Yukimura's parents were probably sleeping by now. Sanada was ready to say a quick goodbye and hurry on to his own house when Yukimura's voice stopped him.

"Do you want to sleep over?" asked Yukimura. "It's a long way back to your house. I wouldn't want you to be too tired for practice later."

Sanada considered it. "That depends," he said. "Do you want me to sleep over because I'll be more alert at practice or is it just because you just want me to stay?"

Yukimura raised an eyebrow. "When did you get so cheeky?" He shook his head and laughed. "I suppose it's a bit because of both reasons though. So are you staying or not?"

Sanada smiled and quickly agreed without any hesitation. He too wanted to spend more time with Yukimura, as if wanting to catch up on all those years he had secretly been in love with the bluenette but too afraid to say anything.

They had to be quiet on the way up since Yukimura's family was sleeping and would probably not appreciate being woken up at this late hour. It was only once they were safely in the sanctuary of Yukimura's bedroom that they spoke again.

"Thank you for coming to the dance with me, Sanada," said Yukimura. "I had fun."

Sanada scratched his head. "The dancing part wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," said the vice-captain. At least he hadn't made a total fool of himself like Yanagi had. He let Yukimura go to the washroom and change into his pyjamas. Sanada undid his tie and checked his cellphone. There was a text from Atobe asking him how the dance with Yukimura had gone. Sanada nearly ignored it but then decided that would be rude since Atobe had taken time to teach him a bit of dancing. In the end Sanada typed out a quick "It went fine" and closed his phone.

"I'll lend you a t-shirt and pants," said Yukimura once he came out of the bathroom in his pale blue pyjamas.

The baggy pants ended up being a little short but that was the best Sanada could hope for unless he wanted to sleep in his dressy attire. Sanada thanked Yukimura for the clothes.

The clothes smelled of Yukimura too, Sanada thought idly.

"Do they fit?" the captain asked.

"The shirt is a bit tight, but it's fine," answered Sanada.

"Well I have no problem if you wish to sleep naked. Your choice." said Yukimura, teasing.

"I see," said Sanada, frowning because he didn't feel like being flustered over Yukimura's every sentence again. He didn't dwell too much on it. His face had blushed enough for one day.

Yukimura sauntered to his bed, sitting on the edge. "My bed is big enough for the both of us, you know," said the bluenette, patting the covers.

If that wasn't an invitation then Sanada didn't know what was. He was stricken with the thought of how lucky he was that everything had turned out so perfectly for him. Just a few days ago, he would have never imagined that he would actually take Yukimura to the dance, much less be able to embrace him at a moment's whim.

Sanada approached the bed, crouching down and petting Yukimura's cheek with his hand, touching the captain like he was a delicate treasure. He didn't need to say anything. Just the way he looked at Yukimura made the bluenette know just how happy Sanada was. Yukimura didn't say anything either. He simply shifted a hand through raven hair and pressed their mouths together.

Sanada felt breathless each time they kissed, dizzy with sensation. Their lips slid together passionately. Yukimura leaned back on his bed, taking Sanada with him, their mouths never leaving each other's. Sanada parted for a second only to roll over next to Yukimura. They were both on their sides when they resumed kissing, both of them tired but neither looking forward to stopping.

"It's getting late," whispered Sanada against Yukimura's lips. His free hand managed to get the bed covers over them.

"Yeah…" sighed Yukimura. He tucked his head against Sanada's shoulder. It was a comfortable position and Yukimura could feel his eyelids flickering.

"We can continue in the morning," said Sanada. He stifled a yawn, relaxing his head on the pillow and letting Yukimura spoon up against his side.

"You better keep that promise," said Yukimura, not sounding too menacing with his sleepy voice. Sanada thought he looked kind of cute like this, snuggling close and breathing against his neck.

Yukimura fell asleep first. Sanada smiled and closed his own eyes, feeling the tiredness taking over him again. For once, Sanada slept knowing that he would wake up in a few hours to the sight of Yukimura lying by his side.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So... was it just my school that had a lot of inappropriate humping or what? I was scarred for life when I attended my first middle school dance. x_x' yeesh...**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
